


As if It Was an Illusion / (Twenty Two Days for One)

by Marta_Ayanami



Series: Smoke and Mirrors [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Idea, Alternate Universe, Gen, aka not part of 'I've Heard Enough' verse, an au, and Things happen, and about DiZ, canon divergent AU during KH Chain of Memories, canon divergent during the beginning of Days let's just say maybe, everything will be clear later, it's about Ienzo mostly, not in my main KH verse, not my plot bunny but I hope I can feed it for a year, so sorry ;), that's that without spoilers but yeah AU, very much a divergent AU, warning: no warnings because would be spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22289959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta_Ayanami/pseuds/Marta_Ayanami
Summary: Ienzo's life in Twilight Town is almost idyllic. Ienzo, younger brother of Aeleus, is a prodigy, and will most certainly study at the Radiant University, aka the famed University of Twilight Town. Will probably be the best student. Somehow, there's no doubt. Or is there? Well. Even if he might have doubts, his father, Ansem, certainly has none. Mother... huh? People have mothers, don't they? But. That doesn't matter. Anyway, the University.Sometimes, there's... not enough. Or something, or nothing, in this world, perfect as it may or may not be.In short, something's missing. If only he knew what. It's like there's a hole in his chest, almost, but conceptually, not literally.And there's a name, almost on the tip of his tongue. His name.Who are you???___Next chapter: Soon. V. soon. Chapter 2 (or 1? I forgot), "Das war kein offener Sarg"
Relationships: Aeleus & Ansem the Wise | DiZ & Dilan & Even & Ienzo, many relationships but now that I think about it I don't wanna put too many spoilers here
Series: Smoke and Mirrors [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656544
Kudos: 2





	As if It Was an Illusion / (Twenty Two Days for One)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The idea wasn't mine, I just... wow. Really like the idea. And I know I can't make it justice, sorry, but, I'll try my best, okay? I will credit later maybe?

He must've lost the track of his thoughts, he's been having these weirds thoughts lately, though he struggled to remember them enough to rethink them, and, and track of his surrounding, because the next thing Ienzo knew, everyone was cheering for the newlyweds?

Ienzo Wise frowned. Newlyweds?

~~_Xigbar and Xaldin, as if that could ever come to be, come on now!_ ~~

Ah, right. Dilan and Braig. They were married now. Well, it was still before midnight, so they haven't yet consum-- ahem, what was he, Ienzo, even doing here? This all wasn't his business. Still, it'd break Aeleus's heart if he didn't pretend to enjoy this, for old time's sake. And so, pretend Ienzo would, however--

Ah, what was he doing here?! Has he forgotten???!! Tomorrow was an important entrance exam, THE EXAM! Ienzo's been studying, been learning, for this, just for this day, for tomorrow, for the last decade! And now he was wasting time on some paultry wedding on people, who, well, supposedly, were almost bond to him like family

~~used to be the rope that~~

but, but, but! The exam! Still, he didn't want to upset Aeleus. Navigating between all the wedding guest, somehow, he made his way to the man, tapped him on the shoulder, and whispered,

"I've enjoyed myself. I just need to go and stu-- sleep before the exam. You know how it is. I can't be sleepy tomorrow morning, don't you agree? Aeleus?"

Aeleus nodded and let him go. Without seeming upset. For that, Ienzo felt grateful. Aeleaus wasn't lying and actually feeling unhappy, was he? No, surely, he wouldn't do that.

He wouldn't do that.

_~~what exam~~ _

Well, clearly, entrance exam to the famed University of Twilight Town. The one place he wished to spend the next five years of his life in, more than anything.

More than anything.

~~_No_ ~~

And so, he had to get ready. Tomorrow was a monumental day, after all.


End file.
